El país del olvido
by Shiorita
Summary: Sueña ahora, pequeña, sueña; porque tarde o temprano Peter se olvidará de ti, como de todos los demás. Aunque nosotros estemos condenados a no olvidar nunca a Peter Pan y al País de Nunca Jamás. One.shoot. Garfio!Centric. Regalo para Laura Marina Lovegood


Después de la enésima corrección voy a publicar este fic antes de que Laura me vuelva tarumaba xD.

A ver… lo mismo que la vez anterior; mil gracias a Dry por la idea, y bueno, ha sido toda una aventura escribir este fic. Simplemente a veces creía que le escribía para mí, más que para ti. Me lo he pasado genial, y espero que tú te lo pases tan bien como yo leyéndolo.

No recuerdo si escuchaba Linkin Park o no pero… =) quizás… jeje

Con todo mi cariño, no hay mejor gemelis que tú, te quiero cosita ^^

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**El país del olvido**

-Todos los niños crecen, todos menos uno. –La voz de la señora Timple acaricia los sueños del joven James que se resiste a dormir. _Aún no, todavía no_, hay que escuchar hasta el final del cuento.

Cuando la señora Timple acaba y le arropa con las mantas para que no pase frío, James acomoda su cabecita sobre la almohada. Su madre se acerca y le besa en la frente. Luego va a cerrar la ventana, pues la nieve que invade Londres amenaza con meterse hasta allí.

-Mamá, no cierres la ventana, no la cierres –susurra el pequeño con la conciencia ya entrada en el mundo que hay antes de los sueños.

-No voy a cerrarla entera, sólo echaré las cortinas para que el frío no entre.- le contesta la señora Timple.

La señora Timple es la mujer de John Timple, un funcionario del gobierno londinense. No tienen mucho dinero ni mucha fama pero eso a la señora Timple le da igual. A ella le gusta su vida: su marido y su hijo lo son todo para ella.

Baja las escaleras de su casa y se prepara un chocolate antes de acomodarse en el sofá del salón, donde el señor Timple lee el periódico.

Calentándose las manos alrededor de la taza, la señora Timple deja caer dos lágrimas que crean unas ondas extrañas en la superficie del líquido.

-No llores, cariño –le pide el señor Timple que, aunque parece estar absorto en su periódico, en realidad, es un hombre muy observador y sensible, que detesta ver triste a los suyos –Sabías que llegaría la hora.

-Me siento como si hubiera sido ayer la primera vez que le cogí entre mis brazos- suspira la señora Timple.

El señor Timple sonríe, los niños crecen muy rápido. Y al pequeño James le ha llegado ya la edad de ir al colegio. Allí estudiará, crecerá y se convertirá en un hombre de provecho.

0o0o0

Sin embargo, años más tarde el pequeño James parece seguir siendo tan pequeño como la primera vez que cruzó la puerta del Colegio Sant John. Su carita redonda, su sonrisa dulce y su pelo revuelto parecen inmunes al paso del tiempo.

Entre sus apuntes de latín y de historia se esconden retazos de aquellas historias que le contaba su madre cuando era más joven. En los márgenes del libro de matemáticas aparecen estrellas que ofrecen miles de aventuras; y en las últimas páginas de su cuaderno de geografía, donde tiene que dibujar una y otra vez los mapas de Inglaterra, de Europa y de Estados Unidos, se deja admirar un estudio exacto del país de Nunca Jamás.

Es una isla perdida en el basto mar de la imaginación, de los sueños, en un lugar entre la fantasía y la realidad. Un lugar al que puedes acudir despierto o no, un lugar donde el joven James se pasa la noche y parte del día.

Si cierra los ojos y desplaza sus dedos sobre el mapa, puede decirte sin temor a equivocarse, dónde está. En la falda de la colina del volcán, viven los indios que por las noches bailan al compás de los ritmos que marcan con sus instrumentos, alrededor de la hoguera. Las llamas del fuego crepitan y ascienden hacia el cielo donde se pierden, mezclándose con el aire.

Un poco más allá, el Árbol de las Hadas se yergue sobre las hojas de otoño que descansan a sus pies. Es el centro de reunión de las hadas, que celebran asambleas periódicamente, porque son las encargadas de mantener viva la leyenda del país de Nunca Jamás. Además, celebran fiestas que son conocidas por todos, pues cuando hay una, el cielo se llena de luces parecidas a las estrellas, que vuelan, que cantan, que ríen.

Bajo las mareas del océano sobre el que flota la isla, viven las sirenas. Son unos seres muy caprichosos y coquetos; les gusta pasar mucho tiempo mirándose al espejo del agua y peinándose. En las noches de luna llena se juntan todas, en la Costa del Coral, y cantan preciosas baladas. A muchos les gusta acercarse a contemplarlas, pero sólo algunos –los más estúpidos- se aproximan lo suficiente para caer al agua, del que nunca regresan.

El fondo del mar es la condena de aquellos para los que la belleza lo es todo.

Entre la maleza del "Bosque de la Juventud" se encuentra el refugio de los niños perdidos. La cabaña de Peter Pan cuelga de las ramas entrelazadas de los árboles y según trepas, -con las rodillas peladas por el contacto con la madera y las manos sucias porque allí nadie te obliga a bañarte- encuentras, uno a uno, los dormitorios de los niños perdidos.

Cuando Peter Pan grita _Quiquiriquí _los niños se despiertan, o dejan todo lo que están haciendo, para correr hasta él. Porque Peter Pan conoce los mejores juegos, cuentos y todo lo que se cuece en el País de Nunca Jamás. Y a ellos les encanta; les hace, aunque sólo sea por un momento, olvidar la voz de sus madres. Pues si hay algo que ningún niño olvida nunca es el rostro de su madre.

Al otro lado del río están la "Tierra de Nadie". Un lugar por el que nadie cruza, que a nadie le gusta, y que todos evitan. Nadie sabe nada de él y los que están en él no saben nada de nadie. Por eso es la Tierra de Nadie, porque _nadie_ habita allí, porque de allí _nadie_ sale, ni va, ni vuelve.

Algo más lejos de ese lugar está la Taberna del Pirata. No es un bar o una posada, sino un espacio lleno de piratas. Las casas que se construyen en la Taberna están inclinadas, pues los piratas no han estudiado física y no saben cómo construirse las casas. Los piratas sólo saben robar, por eso sus casas parecen un puzzle, construidas a trozos, cada uno conseguido en un asalto.

Los piratas tienen como costumbre hacerse a la mar en un barco con velas negras, en las que se adivina una calavera algo deformada -los piratas nunca estudiaron dibujo-, que se mueve al compás del viento. Al regresar se dejan caer, tras repartirse entre la tripulación los tesoros confiscados, por los bares que hay en la Taberna para contar sus aventuras.

_Porque en el país de Nunca Jamás siempre hay aventuras que contar. _

Nadie sabe a donde van esos rufianes pero tampoco parece importarle mucho a nadie. Vivir y dejar vivir es el lema que todos callan y respetan. Un lema que, para James, que lo mira todo desde otra perspectiva, significa el olvido. Y él no quiere olvidar el país de Nunca Jamás.

No todo es fácil para el joven James. Pronto se da cuenta de que él no encaja en esa sociedad. Le fastidian las sonrisas prediseñadas, los nudos de las corbatas que le aprietan el cuello con demasiada fuerza, lo duros que son los zapatos que le obligan a calzar. Pero lo que más le molesta son esas burlas de sus compañeros. Los insultos por tener un apellido que causa risa, por unas manos demasiado torpes para hacer nada con ellas… Los profesores no ayudan mucho con la risa trémula que dejan escapar entre dientes cuando le pegan con la regla por equivocarse al recitar un poema sobre lo perfecto que es ser mayor; cuando le gritan que tiene que crecer, que vacíe de pájaros esa cabeza suya, que los escritores no son bien vistos en la sociedad.

Porque no es la primera vez que James intenta salvar del olvido al país de sus sueños. Ha tratado de escribir sobre ese mundo y ha fracasado estrepitosamente. La literatura no es lo suyo, pero tampoco lo son las matemáticas, ni las ciencias, ni el derecho. Lo único que se le da bien a James es soñar y ser un niño aunque eso no sea bueno, ni en la sociedad en la que vive ni en ninguna; pero a lo que más miedo tiene James es a quedarse un día sin sueños que perseguir y verse sólo, triste y abandonado, en el frío Londres sin saber qué hacer.

0o0o0o

El joven James tiene diecisiete años, a punto de alcanzar la mayoría de edad. Dentro de poco irá a la Universidad, mas se siente perdido. Ese mundo no es el suyo y lo sabe, pero no tiene ni idea cómo escapar de él, y de si se puede hacer.

Pasea por los jardines de Londres pegando patadas a las piedras que hay en el camino; pisando el césped, porque se ha cansado de aparentar ser un hombre estirado y ahora no mira nadie; y llorando. Sí, las gotitas que se deslizan desde sus mejillas hasta la comisura de sus labios no son producto de la tormenta que comienza a asolar Londres sino de esa impotencia y rabia que nace desde sus ojos.

James camina hasta que choca con un chico que no parece medir más del metro y medio, dueño de unos ojos demasiado profundos para pertenecer a un niño. Sonríe, porque sabe que las sonrisas animan a pesar de todo, siempre y cuando sean sinceras. Y las suyas los son, porque él piensa que si hay que sonreír, que sea de verdad, y no por educación. El pequeño esboza una mueca, un intento de sonrisa que se pierde en la lluvia. Y antes de pararse a pensar, James se encuentra contándole al chico las aventuras que imagina en su cabeza: las historias de Peter Pan, de los niños perdidos, de los indios, de las sirenas, de la Taberna… Le cuentan qué son las hadas y qué hacen por el país de Nunca Jamás. El niño atiende con los ojos brillantes y la boca abierta, apresado en una emoción que termina en una carcajada al escuchar cómo los niños perdidos se disfrazaron un día de piratas y se dejaron caer por la Taberna, sólo para probar qué era el ron.

Cuando James deja al chico cerca de su casa, en la zona adinerada de la ciudad, se despide de él preguntándole por su nombre.

-James, -respondo el aludido- James Mattew Barrie.

0o0o

La vuelta a casa se hace más larga, más pesada, porque este paseo aún tiene sabor a libertad. De pronto al llegar a la puerta el joven se encuentra con una luciérnaga que le habla, que le dice que quiere llevárselo de allí, que le explica que es el único que puede salvar al país de Nunca Jamás.

Y James, sin miedo a haberse vuelto loco, sin dudas sobre si lo que dice es verdad o no –lo que más desea es que sus sueños sigan habitando en él- la sigue. Cierra los ojos, piensa en su madre contándole las aventuras de Peter Pan y se eleva en el cielo, volando.

Atraviesa el cielo de Londres, y no vuelve la cabeza atrás, llega hasta la segunda estrella a la derecha y se lanza directo al amanecer. Y cuando cruza ese haz de luces de colores divisa, allá abajo, la isla que hay dibujada en su cuaderno de geografía.

Durante una temporada James juega a ser un niño perdido, hasta que descubre que también es mayor para eso. Las ramas sobre las que cuelgan las habitaciones de los niños perdidos no aguantan su peso; Peter, egoísta, olvida rápidamente cuál es el problema de James.

James no se enfurece, pero cuando Peter lo destierra vuelve la cabeza para que no le vea llorar. _Para que nadie le vea llorar. _

Busca al hada que le llevó hasta allí y le pide consejo, pero ella no sabe qué hacer. Al final se decide por volver a casa y preguntarle a su madre, pues aún se resiste a volver a Londres, donde sabe –y es lo único que tiene seguro- que no encaja.

Cuando regresa se encuentra con una sorpresa, demasiado desagradable por su pequeño y sensible corazón. Su madre, presa de la angustia ocasionada por su desaparición, ha muerto y su padre ha ahogado sus penas y su vida en la bebida. James no puede evitar mirar su desgracia día tras día, hasta que los pasos borrachos del señor Timple le obligan a caer al Támesis y James ve desaparecer a la última persona que apreciaba.

Dolorido, confuso, sabiéndose culpable de su desgracia, sintiéndose responsable de todo, maldiciéndose una y otra vez, James aparece de nuevo en el país de Nunca Jamás. No sabe a donde ir, qué hacer, no hay cabida en esa isla para los sentimientos que él alberga y al final se decide por la Tierra de Nadie. Nadie va allí y vuelve, nadie vive allí, a nadie le importa lo que allí pasa; y eso es lo más adecuado, _porque ahora él no es nadie._

Se deshace del apellido Timple y se interna en esas tierras inhóspitas.

0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i

El capitán James Garfio apura los posos de vino que quedan en la copa y se dispone a levantarse. La noche ha caído en el país de Nunca Jamás y la luna llena pronto subirá a su trono. El capitán decide escaparse del barco y comienza a andar hacia el "Bosque de la Juventud". Allí James distingue el baile de las hadas, el canto de las sirenas y a una pareja que danza al son de un tiempo que no avanza. _Peter y Wendy_ susurran las hojas de los árboles y James sonríe, melancólico.

-Sueña ahora, pequeña, sueña; porque tarde o temprano Peter se olvidará de ti, como de todos los demás. Aunque nosotros estemos condenados a no olvidar nunca a Peter Pan y al País de Nunca Jamás.

Y con esto el capitán James Garfio se aleja, dando la espalda a todo, esbozando una sonrisa sincera. Porque al final su sueño se ha cumplido: ha rescatado al mundo, que habitaba en su vigilia –ese lugar en el que el sueño aún no es realidad ni la realidad sueño-, del adiós y ha compartido con Peter Pan, -y con los indios y los piratas- miles de aventuras. No como niño perdido, sino como James. _Simplemente James. _


End file.
